It's Always Been You
by Victoire Wolf Smith
Summary: A one-shot I wrote before Endgame came out so sorry.


Tony straightened his tie and smoothed out his suit, taking a deep breath. It was finally the day. After the most painful delay, everyone was there, everyone was back. Tony turned as the door opened and Happy came rushing in.

"You gotta get out there Tony, or you're going to be the one walking down the aisle," he flustered.

"Just trying to heighten the anticipation Happy," Tony replied, fixing his hair. Happy rolled his eyes as Tony stepped out of the door and into the hallway. Happy led him to the side door of the church and Tony walked in.

It was overwhelming. The church was filled with of his friends, Doctor Strange, Wong, Valkyrie, Carol, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, a newly rebuilt Vision (even though he wasn't invited), Hank and Janet Pym, even those Guardians decided to tag along before they went back into space. The rest of the lot, the closest friends, would be walking down the aisle. Tony stood for a few moments, trying hard not to already start getting emotional. Then the doors opened, the organ firing up, and everyone turned.

Pepper's family came walking in first, some of them giving Tony apprehensive looks. Then Cassie came down the aisle as the flower girl, Scott and Hope following close behind her. They sat down next to Hank and Janet in the third row. The bridesmaids came next: Shuri, Lila Barton, and two more people from Pepper's side. Nakia and T'Challa walked in, followed by Okoye and M'Baku. Clint and Laura walked in, ushering Cooper and Nathaniel to their seats. Wanda and Sam came in, Wanda smiling as she sat down next to Vision. Natasha and Bruce walked in together, Bruce looking around awkwardly, Natasha truly happy. Thor walked in by himself and sat down. Steve and Bucky came in together (Sharon was not invited), Steve's face full of pride for Tony. Tony laughed in spite of himself, unable to believe that a few years ago he was willing to fight them to the death. Following them was Peter, arm-in-arm with May, looking nervous but grinning wildly. Tony swallowed the emotion rising up inside of him as May sat down and Peter stood next to him. Tony couldn't help it, and he pulled Peter into a hug, a real one, which Peter returned. He faced forward again and nearly choked as his heart leaped into his throat.

The most beautiful person Tony had ever seen came through the doors, Pepper Potts, led by Rhodey. She was already getting tears in her eyes as she walked down the aisle, smiling, her stunning dress trailing behind her. Tony nodded at Rhodey as he brought Pepper next to him, and the ceremony started.

Tony and Pepper were staring into each other's eyes for pretty much the entire ceremony. As they said their "I do's", Tony heard people in the pews sniffling.

"You may kiss the bride," the officiator said. Tony gladly obliged, spinning Pepper around and dipping her. Everyone clapped, smiles and tears on their faces, and yes, Tony was crying too, unable to hold in the love and gratitude for his friends and family any longer. Tony pulled Pepper back up to see the tears running down her face as well, even though she was smiling the most stunning smile.

After the ceremony, they all shoved into the Milano and went to the Avengers facility for the reception. Tony had never given so many hugs in his life, nearly all of them teary-eyed.

As Nick Fury (who was the DJ) was about to start the song for their first dance, the speakers crackled and began to blast the 'Immigrant Song'. Everyone looked around, confused.

"Why does this song follow me everywhere I go?" Thor bellowed. "Who dare torment me with this midgardian music?"

"Guess who?" An all too familiar voice called from the corner.

"No, s-" Tony started.

"Surprise!" The voice said, revealing himself to be none other than Loki himself.

"-Sherlock," Tony finished.

"Brother!" Thor yelled, storming over to Loki. "Why must you keep doing this? I would scorn you, but I'm much too pleased to see you!" And with that, Thor wrapped his brother in a suffocating hug which, after a minute, he returned. Everybody stared in disbelief.

"Let us continue this glorious celebration!" Thor shouted. Loki continued the music, and soon everyone had shaken off the shock and joined the dance floor.

During a slower number, Tony pulled Pepper close to him and whispered:

"I love you, Miss Potts. It's always been you."


End file.
